Lantern
Lantern belongs to Moonlight (talk) . You can only use her with my permission. Appearance Lantern is a female RainWing. She has gold eyes with little flecks of silver in them. Her scales are usually very bright or a gold colour. Lantern is agile and thin but strong too. Personality Lantern has a very positive outlook on life. She strives to make others happy and make people see the goodness and light of the world. She believes that there is light in every single dragon there is out there, whether they're good or bad. Lantern sometimes gets too strong into making people see the good in the world. She likes to think of everybody as nice regardless of what they've done in the past. She sees the light in everything and every dragon.What people have done in the past doesn't matter to her because it's all in the past, it's over and done with. She likes to look towards the future rather than looking back into the past. She loves to help people who are emotionally or physically hurt. Lantern sees no need to have enemies or to dislike any dragons, it seems pointless to go out of the way just to hate others. Not only does Lantern see the good and light but she sees the bad and dark, but when there's dark she also sees light, for without the light there would be no dark. Lantern cares a lot about her little sisters ,Mint and Mulberry and often acts like their mother since their mom died when they were younger. She sometimes scolds her and lectures her but only because she cares about Mint and would hate to see her get hurt. Lantern is pretty protective of them when she's at home but most of the time she travels around Pyrrhia giving advice and talking to schools and other places being an inspirational speaker and all. Lantern keeps her bad emotions bottled up inside most of the time, but at random moments they would all burst out without warning. Putting on a fake smile and acting like everything's fine helps her out a little, it tricks her into thinking she's happy. Lantern usually has no time to be unhappy since she talks to other dragons a lot and has no time to think about herself. Helping others and making others happy or feel better distracts her and makes her happy. Seeing others smile is all she needs to make her feel better, that's it,just one little smile can brighten up her day. Talking to others is part of her job, so of course she loves to talk about anything really. She doesn't like to talk about herself that much, she likes to hear other dragon's problems and show them how to turn those problems into tools and lessons for the future. Helping others in their journeys through life has brought great joy to Lantern and pushes her to go on everyday and perform and teach dragons, but most of all inspire them. Even when she's not feeling well or she's not very happy she will put on a smile and perform no matter what her mood is, because she's so committed to what she does. Sometimes she would take sleepless days or forget to eat some days, because she's so immersed in her work. She is very enthusiastic and loves to perform and dance around. Lantern likes to sing and is a pretty good dancer. Lantern thinks that the key to being happy and staying positive is to make yourself happy. That's right, MAKE yourself happy. She thinks that it's all about the mind and controlling your emotions. She doesn't like to see Mulberry making bad choices, breaking rules, and just not being a good person. When she's around, Lantern, tries to turn Mulberry good but nothing works. History Lantern didn't make friends very easily growing up. She wasn't as outgoing and positive like the rest. It made her different, she didn't fit in with everybody else. They left her out of the social circles or she moved away from them. But instead of looking at the negative, she looked at the positive. She learned to not care what everybody else thought about her. When Lantern was 9 and already starting to become an inspirational speaker she got a new little sister named Mint. About a year after Mint hatched their mother was killed. Lantern found it hard to see the good in it if there even was any good. She masked the pain from her family and her friends, she had to stay strong. Every bad emotion was bottled up inside. She decided after that she would help other dragons and encourage them, support them, do anything to stop depression, pain, hurt, sadness, anger, and any problems they might have. After she finished school she traveled around Pyrrhia meeting other dragons with similar problems or ones that she wouldn't have ever imagined one could have. She met knew people, made friends and made dragons happy about themselves. Lantern taught others to love themselves and love their lives, because it could be taken away at any moment. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Characters